


嫂子文学5

by chanris



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanris/pseuds/chanris





	嫂子文学5

大哥这一个月都将住校备战即将到来的考试周，家里只有我和嫂子两个人。

自从上次强吻嫂子被揍了一顿后，我就没有再对嫂子做过任何越界行为，我们依旧当做什么都没发生一样地相处着。

但这并不代表我对嫂子彻底死心了，我对于嫂子的欲望依旧很强烈，只是我之前发誓“一定要冷落嫂子到他忍不住为止”，我好歹也是有尊严的。

大哥不在的第一周嫂子和往常没什么两样，但是某一天，我撞见了刚洗完澡在厨房喝水的嫂子，他光着两条腿，身上穿着宽松的T恤正好遮住臀部，让人产生他什么都没有穿的错觉，脖子上挂着毛巾，头发没有擦干，水珠顺着头发“啪嗒啪嗒”地滴在地板上。

嫂子注意到我了，他余光瞥了我一眼，没有说话，自顾自地喝着水。

他仰着修长的脖颈，喉结随着喝水的动作滚动着，可能因为喝得太急，嘴角溢出了一些水，水滴滑过脖子与洗澡残留下来的水珠融为一体，他放下杯子，毫不在意地用拇指拭去嘴边的水痕。

他绝对是故意的，他在诱惑我，我这么想着。因为嫂子平时绝对不会穿得这么少在家里活动，这种反常的情况我还是第一次遇到。

有什么事？嫂子问我，我这才意识到自己好像盯着嫂子太久了。

没、没事，我说。

嫂子朝我走了过来，经过我身边时似乎刻意放慢了脚步，不咸不淡地看了我一眼，便转身离去了。

这算什么意思嘛，我在心里嘀咕着。

半夜起来上厕所时，发现嫂子房门没关紧，透着微弱的光，走近之后，我便听到里面传出的呻吟以及嗡嗡的声响，我猫着腰往门缝里看，嫂子果然又在玩自己后面了，他躺在床上张着腿，一只手拿着按摩棒插着自己后穴，另一只手抓着大哥的外套盖在自己身上，嗅着大哥残留在衣服上的气息安慰着自己。

嫂子是故意，我又一次这么想着，这种情况已经是第二次出现了，他就是故意不锁门。

我的下身早已翘得老高，但也只得跑到厕所里想着嫂子的脸撸了一发。

接下来的几天嫂子对我依旧冷淡，但与以往不同的是，嫂子最近似乎在偷偷看我，倒也不是盯着我的脸看，而是其他部位，偶尔与他不小心对上视线，他都会立刻躲开，然后习惯性地压低帽檐。

原本对我不屑一顾的嫂子现在格外关注我，我心想着可能嫂子真的快要忍不住了，我怀疑他现在只要是个男人他的视线往对方身上贴，不知道他是不是有在外面找过别的男人。

晚上我正一个人在房间里学习，听到有人扣门，外面的人叫了我的名字，问他能不能进来，是嫂子的声音。

真是稀奇，嫂子从来没有主动来过我房间找我。

嫂子只穿着一件背心和短裤就进来了，手上还端着一杯牛奶，他的头发半干，应该是刚洗完澡。

“学习辛苦了。”嫂子把牛奶放在我手边说。

“谢谢。”牛奶温度正合适，我便一饮而尽，把空杯子交给了站在一旁的嫂子，但是嫂子没有离开，也没有说话，而是杵在原地，看着杯底残留的奶渍。

“嫂子，还有什么事吗？”

“...不，没什么事，就是...你也快期末了吧？”

“是啊，最近都在复习了。”

“复习还顺利吗，有没有什么不懂的内容？”

嫂子就是想找点借口和我多相处一会儿，这点我已经看穿了。

“刚才正好有一题不太明白。”我如他所愿地指了一道题。

“我看看。”嫂子放下杯子，单手撑在桌边，刚洗完澡还带着热度的胸膛几乎贴在我的后背上，明明和我们用的是同一款沐浴乳，但嫂子身上的味道却特别好闻，我怀疑是不是他自身就带着体香。

放在平时，这种题目嫂子应该不出十秒就马上可以告诉我解题思路了，但是现在差不多半分钟过去了，嫂子还是保持着这种姿势，一句话都没说，我只能听见他在我耳边的呼吸声。

再这样下去不妙，我虽然发誓要“冷落嫂子”，可下半身的反应不是光凭意志就能控制的。

“嫂子，还没想好吗？”

“快好了。”

骗人，根本就是早已经想好了吧！

“嫂子，你靠得太近了。”我有些疏远地开口。

“...抱歉。”嫂子直起身后退一步，然后把我的题本稍微拉了点过去，放在了一个我正好能看清的位置，接着俯下身开始和我讲解这道题，还不时地在题目上勾画着，可我的注意力完全不在题本上，因为在我这个角度可以清晰看到背心领口里面的粉色的乳头，嫂子的勾引手段真的太多了！

幸好今天的裤子很宽松，在下身即将暴露之前我赶紧叫嫂子出去了。

大哥不在的第三周，嫂子在某天晚上突然拿出了一瓶红酒问我要不要喝点，我说我还不能喝，嫂子说，我在你这个年龄早就开始喝酒了。

我笑笑，倒了一杯果汁陪嫂子一起喝，然后聊了一些有关学业、生活、未来还有大哥的事。

说来也怪，酒量一向很不错的嫂子今天没喝多少就已经趴在桌子上了，我叫了他几声都没反应，我只能扶他回房间休息。

我把嫂子放在床上正想走，突然被他抓住了手腕。嫂子力气很大，我被他扯倒在了床上，在我还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，嫂子翻了个身把我压在下面抓着我的脑袋直接吻了上来，就连舌头都伸进来了，我没想到自己竟是从嫂子的口中第一次得知红酒的味道。

嫂子喝醉了原来是这么糟糕的样子吗？该不会是把我当成大哥了吧？如果真是这样我岂不是赚到了！嫂子的舌头好软好舒服，平时和大哥也都这么接吻的吗，想到这里我真的好羡慕大哥。

嫂子都这么主动了，我再不上就真不是男人了。

但我还是太年轻了，只是被嫂子压着亲了一会儿，下身就已经硬得快射了，但是什么都还没做就射在裤裆里真不是什么光彩的事，我必须要赶紧找个地方先爽了再说。

我本想直接插入嫂子的后穴，但是照我现在的情况来看，我根本撑不到为嫂子扩张完，所以我就直接拉下裤子，扶着自己的阴茎笨拙地往嫂子嘴巴里塞，嫂子没怎么犹豫，非常熟练地张开嘴巴含了进去，他含得很深，吸得又很紧，好像怕我拔出去似的。

嫂子在给我做深喉，可能是真的有点恶心，他不受控制地表现出了难受的神情，眼睛发红，泪水噙在眼眶里呼之欲出，但他又好像生怕自己服务得不到位，连舌头也不敢放松，一直舔着我最敏感的部分。

我很快就射了，一滴不剩地全射在嫂子嘴里。嫂子没有吐出来，全部都吃下去，就连流到外面的也不放过。

我认为我该走了，要是嫂子清醒过来知道我对他做了这种事，可就不是在脸上揍一拳这么简单了。

我本想提上裤子一声不响地离开，但是嫂子抓住了我那只正在穿裤子的手。

还不够，嫂子说。

他脱下自己的短裤，对着我张开腿，使劲掰开臀瓣，臀肉都被他自己抓的几乎变形，他说：“...已经自己弄过了，快进来。”

穴口看上去的确比一般情况下更大更红，明显是自己玩过了，估计是刚才洗澡时玩的，没想到嫂子后面早就湿了一大片。

我真还是太年轻了，我又立刻硬了。

由于距离扩张有一些时间了，我莽撞地冲进去时嫂子叫了一声“好痛——”，我吓得马上退了出来，嫂子又柔下声音安慰我说，没事，慢慢进来吧。

不敢相信嫂子后面被大哥、被那么粗的按摩棒玩了这么多次后还可以这么紧致、这么热，他真的长了一个让所有男人都欲罢不能的屁股，最强的替身使者在这方面果然也最棒啊！

“就是那里...快点...嗯啊...快...快干我！”嫂子真不愧是混血，和只会喊着“不要、快停下”的含蓄日本人完全不同，看来平时的矜持都是装的。

我架着嫂子的腿，顶得一次比一次用力，他整个人都被我撞得一直往后滑去，都快抵到床头了，可他就像是抛弃了一切尊严一般，带着哭腔如同一个荡妇般叫我用力、快点。

完事后我帮嫂子清理了一下，然后既满足又愧疚地回到了自己房间。

还剩几天大哥就该回来了，我有点舍不得这样的生活。

晚上，我以“有几道题目不懂”为借口让嫂子到我房间教我，我们并排坐在床上，嫂子拿着题本，我凑了过去，故意贴着嫂子的肩头和大腿。嫂子转过头来看我，我也毫不避讳地用充满欲望的目光望着他。

我在试探他，并且现在已经得出了结果。因为在与他目光交会的那一瞬间，我就明白，他其实记得那晚发生的所有事情。


End file.
